User blog:Philered/Im In It to win it chapter 3
Chapter 3: The Team Will started commentating 'Ok everyone we all know that we get through marked on are skills,accuracy,teamwork and all that crap anyway the winning team's captain chooses one person from their team to defintly get in so let the game begin. And Bob's smacked into John L and Davvyd and Laura gets the ball and skills past Piers and Oliver shoots and....it's saved Daniel throws it to Piers who passes to Bob who goes for the long run, John L tries to tackle..... big mistake......and Bob does a pass to Oliver who passes right back to bob Laura tries to tackle...misses and Bob approaches the area and goes to the right hoop while Ruldoph is in the main and passes to Piers on the left who does a rebound when Ruldoph goes near him and Bob scores. Jordan's team 010;Orion's team:000. John gets the ball passes to Laura passes to Davvyd, Piers on Davvyd but misses Davvyd pasees to John shoots...goes wide....just saved with the tips of daniels fingertips what a save...and bob goes down piers got the ball oliver gets it from piers fires bounces back to bob is it a rebound goal? yes it is! Jordan's team 02 0;Orion's team:000. And laura flies to the hoops passes to john passes to davvyd who scores.Jordan's team 020;Orion's team:010. Bob gets the ball and flys all round the pitch with Laura and Davvyd following and its a trick as bob uses his broom to send davvyd on the left into Laura knocking them both down. He scores once again. Jordan's team 030;Orion's team:010.' Ages later it was 250 to me and 240. 'Well lauras coming near the hoop and does she score no it's caught by daniel and the game is over as Rolodphus just catched the snitch!' Finnaly i thought! The time went for me to choose my person it was daniel he had at least 500 hits at him and let 240 in not bad. Then we decided Bob,Laura and John would be the chasers. Me and Orion as beaters.Daniel as keeper and Rolodophus as seeker. I went to my dorm and got changed back into school clothes. As i got ready for dinner i saw 3 n00bs outside the dungeons basically asking to be beat up "DANIEL,WILL,EVERYONE COME DOWN HERE WE GOT A 655 IN PROGESS" A 655 was the number for if any once in a while anyone stayed outside our common room for more than 10 minutes basically everyone in slyhterin came. I saw through a peep hole that they were Liam Campbell,Percy Davies and John Sinter. "Glacius" I fired at the hallway making it freezing. 'Damm you look freezing' Will said to them. 'Did you do this?' Percy asked Will "Me? No Slytherin did it.....Salazaar slytherin' "He's Dead!' "NEVER! I mean when Slytherin was making the common room he put heating in like everyone else but as he was the poorest he just made the common room hot not the dungeons so from time to time it gets cold' "Really?' Will Nodded 'So you won't mind if we did a truth check on you? too bad we already did. Your telling the truth" He was telling the truth Slytherin did do that but it stopped at 1810 and he didn't do it i did! "So you wanna come inside it's warm in there!" Will asked "Sure why not" The three walked in. Just as Daniel slammed the door (after me,Daniel and Will covered their ears and said the password) they saw what was going to happen...but it was too late! After a good Night's beating we all went to Dinner. -EN- @HERMIONE524 and everyone: Im trying to get a character in this^ or HWFOF but her name will be Clara and she'll be in ravenclaw (one of the nice ones!) but she can like choose for herself and to everyone: Which Food '''shouldn't' appear in the next chapter Tater Tots, a favourite of our own Scarletmoon579 French Fries, French not curly! OR Apple Pie, I know all of these might not be created yet but what the heck! Category:Blog posts